Bloody Roar- Darkness and Light
by Zell595
Summary: it's finished. Read and review!
1. The first tale

Bloody Roar is copyright by Hudson.  
I do not own any of the characters depicted in this fanfic, except my own. All characters are property of their respective owners.  
  
  
Bloody Roar  
Darkness and Light  
  
By. Zell595  
  
As I opened my eyes, I realized that I wasnt in the Lab that I had been confined to for almost my whole life. I had no memories behond that dismal place. But something was wrong. Instead of having doctor's with scalpels hanging over me, I had a womans face staring down at me with curiosity. I sat up abruptly. I coughed a little, Because I had inhaled some smoke, I turned around and watched as my life, went up in smoke, wreathed in tremendous red fire.  
"Hello? Whats your name?" It was that woman again. But I was stumped by her question. What was my real name?  
"What's this?" The woman grabbed at my neck, Takng off my ID tag. One of the last remanants of my forgotten identity.  
"Shadow69812? What kind of name is that? I think this kids' a science experiment." I was getting angry now. What right did she have to saunter in and take away my very existence? Now I have no place to live, no place to sleep. I bet she was the one who destroyed the lab! I would make her pay very dearly for all of this torment! She didnt even know me! I stood, and grabbed this womans throat. She lifted off the ground like so many ballons. As I watched her pathetic struggles, Her body shifted and changed shape. She grew Claws and long teeth. As I watched, I was suddenly holding a very large, angry Leopard Zoanthrope. She clawed at my arm, leaving my shirt ripped, and the rest of my arm nearly mutiliated. But she wasnt struggling so much anymore. I heard the two others to late. They collided into me at the same time, A wolf, and a Lion Zoanthrope. I fell to the ground, recognizing my folley. I should have known their would be more people. That one girl couldnt have destroyed my lab. But it was no matter, they would all die. I stood up and looked a my arm, The girl had caused a tremendous amount of damage, my arm was bleeding profusely. I fell down against my will. The Blackness enveloped me, and I was gone.  
2.  
Shina looked at the young African-american boy that had nearly killed her. Shina couldnt figure out why this boy was so powerful. She figured he was a Zoanthrope, that was a given. But there were little or no Zoanthropes that could do to her what he did, and still be alive afterwards. She looked at his ID tag as her father Gado walked in.   
" Experimenting on zoanthropes. I figured it wasnt above the Tylon corp. to do this. But on such a small child. He needs a name." exclaimed Gado. Shina looked at the name inscribed in the boys Id tag.   
"let us call him Shadow" said Shina.  
"That sounds appropriate." Yugo and Uriko walked into the room. Yugo looked at the boy.  
"I wonder what his beast form is like." said yugo." It must be terribly powerful for him to have this much strength even in human form." Uriko was looking slack-jawed at the prostrate boy.  
"WHY DIDNT ANYBODY TELL ME HE WAS SO CUTE!!!!!" Everybody was stunned. Yugo was first. he broke out into a peal of laughter so contagious the entire room caught it. Soon, Shina, Gado, and Yugo were laughing like hyena's. Uriko was standing in the middle of it all looking dumbly at what she must have considered them to have been- total maniacs.  
3  
I woke up while the entire room around me was laughing. I was puzzled by this strange and erratic behavior exhibited by the people around me.  
"Whats so funny?" I asked. The laughter ceased immediatley. A girl with stupid, ridiculously long sleeves came over to me, looking me over questionigly.  
"How old are you?" she asked.  
"16" I replied.  
"Hey,! your just as old as me! And your devilishly cute!" I blushed. Suddenly, a boy about my age ran in, clad in the garb of a ninja.  
"URIKO!!!!" So that was the girl's name.  
"What are you doing with him, calling him cute and all that stuff?!"  
"He's cuter than you!" Oooh, that was a stinger! I watched as Uriko stuck her tounge out at him.  
"Fine!" The boy turned to face me. He was blushing, completley red in the face.  
"I challenge you to a match!"  
"Fine"  
"winner gets...Wha?"  
"I said I accept."  
"Well, then let's go right now!"We walked out of the room, down a series of passages, and entered the Training room. The entire household was watching as we went into our pre-fight exercises. we walked into the middle of the ring. A voice rang out.  
"Fight!" The boy ran at me, obviously thinking he had the advantage. Since he didnt, I decided to let him hit me, to see just how screwed he was. His punch connected with my stomach. I sat their and smirked at the impetous little boy. He tried again for my face. I moved, jumping back and into the air, before he was through with the punching motion. I landed my elbow on top of his head, ending the round.  
"Easy." Everybody watched in stunned silence, as I took down one of their best warriors in a matter of moments. They couldnt even comprehend the speed with which I could move. This was all very amusing to me. The boy sat up, and we prepared for another round. The match began again. I rushed at the boy, intending to end the fight quickly. He was faster than I thought and used his transformation power. He then smiled, then dissapeared. I heard him come up behind me to late, he hit a pressure point on my neck, and I was down for the count. After being revived, the third and final match started. The boy was still in his beast form. I was ready now though, Their was no more time for for playing around. This upstart boy was peeving the heck out of me. He would pay. My body rippled, My muscles bulging beneath my shirt. Sharp talons grew from my fingers. Wings grew form my back, my teeth growing sharp and all the while elongating. My feet grew into three toed talons that could rip through flesh with ease. I stood erect, my transformation completed. The Mole boy stood in shock.   
"A DRAGON?!?! A DRAGON?!?!!? That's not right..... Oh gawd im gonna eat it....." I just smiled. I flew at him at my maximum speed.Tackling him with all my considerable strength. He flew out of the ring.   
"Ring Out!" The lion man exclaimed. I wasnt through with the boy. I flew out of the shattered window after him. I found where he was lying and i ppicked him up, flew back in, and deposited him on the middle of the floor. I raised my claw's and pointed them in the killing position above his throat.   
"Get away from him!" The lion man and the Wolf boy were both transforming and coming after me. They looked mad. Ah well, they would be destroyed to. I stood up, and launched myself at the wolf-boy. He reacted tremendously slow. He tried to punch me and knock me out of the air. I saw it and circled around him faster than he could see. I saw him full of fear and realization. I felt pity for him, and simply knocked him out instead of killing him. He passed out of his wolf form, falling to his knee's. Then the fool lion man tried to blindside me. I raised my wings and created a huge wind gust that blew him out of the room.  
"fools...." I walked back to the boy. Crouching I raised my claws and plunged them through at his throat.  
"STOP!" A voice rang out, somehow keeping my blades from eviscerating the boy. It was the girl, Uriko, I think. She came running down to me, and picked up the still unconcious boy. She was crying. The leapord girl was watching this with a calm detachment. feeling emotions I had never felt before, I retreated into my room. I felt dazed and out of It. I sat down in a corner,a dn cried. Felling the wieght off heavy loss and sorrow, forcing my tears.  
4  
Uriko and the others were in the med wing. Nursing all of their wounds. Gado was growling and mumbling to himself. Yugo was starting to feel vocal and was voicing his opinions about the boy.  
"He should be banished from here. He's a danger to everybody." said Yugo. Gado spoke.  
"That's right, the kids a looney tune."  
Uriko felt that heir was more to this mysterious stranger. She exited the room full of bickering Zoanthropes. She walked to his room and peeked inside. The boy was crying. She felt a rush of tenderness for him. Her maternal instincts were kicking into high gear. She bravely walked into the room, and sat down a little bit away from him. He looked up at her, and started talking.  
"They destroyed my life. I was happily living with the scientists at the Tylon Lab. They were good to me. They fed me, they respected me, they even were my friends. I remember this one lady, she was like my mother, I could always talk to her, and she would listen to me. It was my home in every sense of the word. Now I have no life, no existence, all I do is hurt people. Im all alone. and nobody cares......" Uriko felt the intense sadness emanating from this boy. She moved closer to him, and wiped the tears off of his cheek. Sensing that he didnt object, she got even closer to him. She was feeling safe around this boy, and she felt comforted by his warm prescence. After a while, she fell asleep next to him.  
5.  
I woke up with the girl, Uriko, snuggled up to me. I felt good that somebody actually cared and maybe even liked me, despite my problems, and my dubious origins. I slowly got up, and I replaced my body with a fluffy white pillow. I covered her up with my unused blanket, and upon seeing that she didnt wake, I exited the room. I headed toward the mess hall, hungry for a breakfast after the previous day's mess. There was a loud a raucous argument going on in the room. The room was debating whether I should be banished from the compound. I was saaddened by this turn of events, but I wished I could apologize, but it wouldnt come out right now. I walked over to the buffet table, with everybody's eye's on me.I picked up my tray, and walked over to the other far end of the table. I sat and ate in silence, feeling hostility emanating from everybody around me. I finished my food and stood up. Now I was ready for what had to come next. I put up my tray and went to the door. I stood and faced my fellow Zoanthropes.  
" I apologize for all this hardship and strife I have caused to this compound. For all the Injuries both physically and mentally. I will be leaving now, so you will be rid of me. I need to discover what remains of my past, so that maybe, just maybe, I can claim my identity. Goodbye."  
I walked out of the door feeling somewhat relieved, but scared also. Without these people, I had no place to go, no place to live, I was truly on my own now. I was also feeling bad about not telling Uriko about my absence, but I felt that it was for the best. I had caused to much pain during my short time here, and I knew they would be glad to be rid of me. I took a map, and figured that the Lab was only about 50 miles away. A short flight. I walked out of the compound, beast shifted, and flew off towards the lab. To a dangerous and uncertain future.  
6.  
Uriko woke up with a pillow where the soft warmth of shdow should have been. She sat up abruptly. Where had he gone? She walked outof the room and down the hall, looking for shadow. He was nowhere to be ofound. She found Shina and the others in the Meeting room. Shina was yelling vehemently.  
"We have to go after him! There's no telling what the consequences might be if that boy goes off on some tangent!" it was bakuryu's turn to yell now.  
"We dont have to do anything! He almost killed me! He's a loose cannon! If we bring him back here, he could destroy the compund, or worse!" Uriko was getting angry and red at the accusations of these ignorant people. Was she the only one who could see the boy was troubled? Could they not sense It? The small seed of predjudice was racing through the room. Uriko exploded.  
" How could you people talk about him like that?!" Uriko yelled.   
"Cant you people see what a troubled person he is? You guy's destroyed his home, his life! And you act as if it's his fault he has a bad temper? You caused the strife in him! Cant you see he's truly good inside? Can you not see it? He didnt kill half of you even though he damn well could! Im going to go out and bring him back here! If you cant accept it, we'll live somewhere else!" Uriko left the room in a furious haste. She picked up a map on the way out. She went to the hangar, and picked out her own personal jet. She took off toward the abandoned lab.  
7.  
I landed at the abandoned lab, looking around. I determined that there were sufficient portions of lab to look around in. I walked over to an abandoned computer terminal. I powered on the computer with a slow hum, it's internal parts whirring with life. I looked through the files without much luck, when a file on the list caught my eye. It was headed  
Project-Shadow. I was astounded.  
File2975-Project Shadow  
Day 1:We recieved mrs Uranus' child today, he was placed into stasis, so we could determine his zoanthrope capabilities. We have branded him with a tattoo on his forearm, so we can tell his lineage.  
Day 2: We have discovered the boy's Zoantype. He is a redtail dragon, once thought to be a myth, he is the only one ever to be proven in existnece, making him a very special boy. But we should'nt be surprised, his mother's a chimera after all.....  
----------------------------------  
I looked at my forearm, there all inconspicous, was a tattoo with a strange symbol on it. Everything they said was true.. My mother? Uranus? I continued reading, skipping through the extensive files to about seven years after the initial event.  
---------------------------------  
File2975: Project-Shadow  
He's Amazing! He's surpassed all of our wildest dreams with ease! He's super fast, super strong, He's the ultamite weapon. He's already sparred with Zion, and defeated him in a single blow! He may be to powerful though........ We'll keep him for now, he still has till he's eighteen before we field test him. But still, We've bioengineered him with accelerated healing factors, to help counteract bullets....  
---------------------------------  
I couldnt believe it. I was to be used as a weapon of mass destruction. I was nothing but a loaded gun, programmed to fire at every body! I was a tool to be used, not even considered a real person! Now that I know my origins, it seems I can never have a real life. Im a freak...Not human, not Zoanthrope..... I sat down, stunned. I contemplated the purpose of my existence. I heard a soft step behind me, I immediatly got up and was into a fighting position before even I had thought. It was a woman, one that I had never seen before.  
"Calm down" She said in a soothing tone. She walked over to a peice of rubbish, picked it up, and through it aside.  
"You know, This lab was supposed to be impenatrable. they had a thousand gaurd droids gaurding this lab. For someone to have come and destroyed it, the guard droid's would have to have been deactivated. All of that research, all of the knowledge gone. I even lost the one thing that was most important to me.... You, my son........"  
8.  
Uriko landed her Jet close to the abandoned lab. She heard a primordial yell coming from inside. She rushed in, praying that shadow was still okay, and that she wasnt to late.  
-------------------------------------  
"My mother?" Here was the woman, Uranus, who had given me away, who had given me to science like I was some common lab rat. I was about to have a complete breakdown.  
"Why? Why did you do this to me?" She looked very serious.  
"It was for your own good and betterment, You had to go, just look at yourself, my son, your probably, no definitley, the most powerful Zoanthrope in the world....."  
" I DONT CARE!!!!!" I screamed. "You acted like I was a tool! I was nothing to you, you never cared about me... Nobody cared about me! Your not my mother! Your Just some woman who's come to ruin my Life! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" The last part practically a roar, The woman was undaunted though. She transformed into a beast form, one that I couldnt believe possible, she was a chimera.... A beast of myth and legend. She spoke.  
" If you wont come with me, then I'll destroy you myself!" Her beast form started laughing maniacally. She slashed at me taking half of my shirt off. I felt the beginings of transformation. My mind was giving way to the primal instinct of self preservation. I was losing it, then I was gone.....  
-------------------------------------  
Uriko heard Shadow's tremendous roar, coming from up ahead. She ran into the room, as soon as she entered, She beheld a grand site. Shadow was in the middle of the room, attacking with all he had, Another Zoanthrope was fighting fiercley,and shadow was breathing fir everywhere. He was completley out of control. Suddenly she heard the zoanthrope females voice. Shadow ws on top of her ready to plunge his claws into her throat. She heard the Zoanthrope speak.  
" You have grown far to strong, my son, I fear it will never do to have someone like you in this world. The guards were not destroyed in the assault, so I will call them to finish you off. Goodbye, I will see you in the after life!" The lady dissappeared, and Uriko watched as shadow shifted back into his human form. She ran over to the exhausted boy, and helped lift him up. The fire that shadow had started was now a wall reaching to the cealing. Shadow stood up, and told her to leave. She looked behind the wall, and saw that a ton of mettalic robot's were marching toward's them from the other side of the flame. Shadow faced the wall of fire, he turned his head halfway to her and smiled. He spoke.  
"I love you, you mean so much to me.... But now you must leave. I will destroy these remanants of the past, and then I will join you outside of the lab. Go, now" He smiled once more. Uriko started to talk, But He heald up two fingers behind him. He beast shifted, and lept through the wall of fire. Uriko watched as he dueled with the robots. He was winning!!! Then as Uriko watched the robots ganged up on him, Beating him to the ground. As she watched he stopped moving.  
"NO!!!!" She cried in agony so acute it hurt her. She watched as the robots pummeled and pummeled. She looked at him tearing. she wouldnt leave him their to die, she felt the begginings of transformation. She started to move when she heard a voice. She couldnt tell whethet It was inside her head or not. It was Shadow.   
" You must go! Please, I am going to use my beast drive. It will destroy the entire lab and everything around It. You must Leave! You are still young, you have much to live for, dont die because of me, dont die, Live!" His voice faded away, and as she watched He rose from the group of robots like a mythological pheonix. She couldnt watch, she turned and ran, ran away as fast as she could.  
--------------------------------  
I was getting pummeled by the robots, I needed to save Uriko and this wasnt the way to do it! Then it hit me, my beast drive! I would sacrifice myself, but the entire lab and everything would be destroyed, It was my one chance. I called for Uriko to leave, then I summoned up all of my strength, I stood up, ignoring the beatings of the robots. Uriko would live, and that was all that mattered. I saw her run away, and I knew it was time. I summoned all of my strength into my fist, letting the energy flow, then I slammed the ground with the force of a nuclear explosion. I laughed as everything around me was blown away, then I let the sensation last. I was finally something, I knew my existence, standing their as everything around me was destroyed, I found my salvation, I was warm and comforted. I remembered that night with Uriko,and the Lab lady, all of the peaceful moment's in my life. I felt the energy start to invade me now, but I didnt care, I was saved.....  
---------------------------------------  
Uriko ran to her plane, as she heard the explosion behind her. She lifted off and flew away as fast as possible. She felt the exlposion of the lab behind her. She flew over the heads of the group, Shina, Gado, Yugo, and even Bakuryu, all taking cover. But the explosion was over. She turned around. She landed near the burn't out husk of the lab. The others were coming fast. She searched around the Lab, looking in vain for her savior, her angel. but she couldnt find him. She sat down, not able to comprehend that he was gone. She felt the tears start to well up. she heard Gado yell behind her.  
"What happened?" he yelled.  
" Shadow's dead." uriko said, as if she were completley out of it. " He gave his life to save me."  
" That kid was alright......." Gado said. But Uriko knew they would never know the extent of it. Wjem she got home, she went to her room and cried, but he wasnt their to comfort her. She cried as one who had loved and lost. The saying would never be true... It would never be better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all..........  
Epilouge  
Uriko was up doing her homework, struggling to solve that one math problem. She heard a soft ruslting at her window. She turned to see a dark shadow step in. Could it be? She thought. shadow walked into the room and smiled....  
Uriko awoke with a start. the clock read 12:00. It was the anniversary of the day she met Shadow. A full year had passed. She heard her door open. She knew that this was no dream. She smiled, her heart filling with wild exhilaration. The door opened wider.........  
  
====Hey everybody! That's the end of the fic! Mysterious aint it? Think I should write a sequel? well if so reply on the message board, I'd Love to hear your Idea's and review's! Even flame's are welcome! So come on!!!!==================Zell595 


	2. A new life

The characters portrayed in this fanfic are not mine save my own. Therefore by reading this, you relinquish all legal rights and forfeit all chance for legal prosecution.  
  
Bloody Roar  
Darkness and Light  
Part 2.  
  
Note- This takes place 2 years after the first fic. Also, This Fic has a song strung throughout, see if you can figure out what song it is. When you read this, come back every once in a while and I will have posted some more of the story to read. I hope to keep your faith readers?  
  
Memories.... They came floating back to me as I flew in my new jet. Memories are funny aren't they? They seem to come to you at the most innopppurtune times. These memories I didnt need right now, not after healing, not after trying to forget. I had expierienced feeling's that had never been felt before. I had loved, and chosen to lose, rather than never have loved at all.----As if I ever had a choice---- I snorted. I had a new life now, one that suited my abilities, one that could allow me to forget about my past life. I bore now the scar's of my last life, A scar slash above my eye, and a scarred arm. I now had my assignment though and I would not fail. I would gve my person the last moments of their life, then I would end it. I flew on.\par  
  
Wake up,   
grab a brush and put on a little makeup  
hide your scars to fade away the shakeup  
hide your scars to fade away the...  
  
  
I landed atop the skyscraper, in which the resident resided.....Hey I love my play's on word's. Anyway, I looked at my data print out. It was a woman, about age 25, although they say she cant age, as a result of my employer's experiment's. I hate Tylon, As soon as I amass what I owe them, They say they'll give me back my life. The say they'll erase my memory, and give me a new start on life. It would all be soon, very soon. I looked again at the data sheet. It say's here that the Woman's name was Jenny something-or other, and was in love with Alan Gado. Alan Gado... I remebered him he was the one who was with that girl Uriko in my other life, the lion man! All of a sudden my head started hurting, then it throbbed like then most intense migraine. I couldnt control myself, it hurt so much! I fell to the ground, my vision obscured with whiteness. I heard a voice calling me. Through the haze I saw Uriko, but she wasn't anywhere near here! She came to me calling me then she was right next to me. I reached out to her. But she pulled back, She turned and ran, I got up and chased her. I staggered toward her, But she kept on running. ---Come back----- I pleaded pitifully, Then she disintigrated, like so many particles of dust in the wind. I yelled, then collapsed. I felt the whiteness fill me.   
  
why'd you leave your key's upon the table  
here you go creating another fable  
you wanted to  
grab a brush and put on a little makeup  
you wanted to  
hide the scar's to fade away the shakeu  
you wanted to  
hide the scar's to fade away....  
why'd you leave your key's upon the table  
you wanted to  
  
I awoke once more, in a new room. This vaguely reminded of that day 2 year's ago. The woman was new though. Then I realized, it was the target. It was jenny. I was lying on her sofa like some prostrate old man. I sat up. I reached for my gun, but my belt and holster were acroos the room on a counter. The woman looked at me with concern. ---Damnit! why do I always get the sucky positions. But No matter, knowing my own skills I was just as deadly without the weapons as I was with the them. This would still be easy, and I would be one step closer to the goal I needed to achieve. She looked over at me. Now was the time to strike. I swiftly grabbed her throat and squeezedm, just like that leapord girl so long ago. She struggled knocking over a lot of paper's and her computer. I held my grip. All of a sudden the door blew inward, as Alan Gado, in full beast form, roared at the entrance. He stopped cold when he saw who I was, The same boy who had beaten him so many times before, who had saved Uriko. Who was now holding his Girlfriend hostage. He spoke.  
" I knew you were no good, even saving Uriko like that, It was all a facade wasn't it/ You really didnt love her! Now your going to pay for what you've done!" I looked at him hurt, then I looked into Jenny's eye's as I slowly squeezed the life out of her. I Couldn't kill her, not now, not in cold blood like all those before her, she had a life, and a love, like the one I had lost. Now I couldn't kill her, I looked at her, and a tear slowly slipped down my face. I looked half way's at Gado.   
"You never knew what I was like to be alone, what It was like to live without really living. you would never know." I as fast as I could I ran over to the counter, grabbed my sword and my gun belt, and ran to the window. I gave them my patented two fingered signal. Then I lept out of the window, glass surrounding me, freefalling as they looked behind me in shock.  
  
I dont think you trust,  
in,my, self-righteous suicide  
I, cry,  
when angel's deserve to die  
  
  
I fell, the wind in my hair, as I fell I once more felt free, free of all pain, suffering and such. I smiled. But now was not the time to die. I had to save myself now or heaven help me. I knew it was time, I tranformed into my beast form. The dragon that was now me spread it's wings. Pulling up at the last possible second, causing many a car a terrible accident. I flew into the nearest alley. I set down, and reverted back to my own form. I saw a girl across the way, she looked to be holding a boy, the boy looked familiar but it was'nt the time to ponder that right now. I walked out of the alley and spied a small cafe. It looked almost empty, but I needed a drink so I went in. I overheard the bartender talking about a girl.  
"Did you see her? She took out that punk like he was last tuesday's trash! She dropped him like a sack of potatoes! She dropped him like a bad habit! She...." A lady came out and looked at the bartender.   
"Are you talking about my sister?, Did she leave? Crap, I have to find her!" The Lady ran out the restaurant fast. Oh well, it was none of my concern. I walked up to the counter and whipped out the 5 dollar bill. I told the bartender my order.  
" I would like a glass of water and noodle's with teriyaki sauce please." he looked at me strangely after I said that.  
"That will be 4.50" I handed him the bill and waited for my order. The bartender looked at me strangely and started talking.  
"Hey, do you know this girl?" He showed me a picture off of the shelf, I looked at it briefly.   
"Nope, why?" I asked.  
"well, she came in here earlier, and she ordered the exact same thing you did, I thought you to might be friends." He looked at me as if he suspected something, oh well. I had better stuuf to deal with than that.  
"Never seen her before, going on a choice of food? Well that's new. I'll see you later." I left the store, feeling offly chilled. It didnt matter though. I walked on to the street, and looked up at the sky. Now it was time, I needed one more person on the list before I could get my new life. It was time.  
  
Wake up,  
grab a brush and put on a little makeup  
grab a brush and put on a little   
hide your scars to fade away the shakeup  
hide your scars to fade away the   
why'd you leave your key's upon the table?  
here you go creating another fable.  
  
I looked down at the next person on my list. I read the read out with awe. It was Kenji/Bakuryu, that upstart boy! Knowing him this would be an easy hunt. He was pathetically weak, and needed to grow up. I could deal with him. I hopped got out my radio, and summoned my jet to me using it's built in frequency. Gawd I love gadgets! They equipped me with everything. I was ready to go. I lifted off from the sidewalk, much to the chagrin of the people that were walking there. This was so amusing. I wondered if he were even prepared for what was going to happen to him. I used my locater gps to find him. It tracked for a few seconds. Then it locked on. He was in the middle of a park. The park looked deserted. But then I looked closer there was one other inhabitant in the park. They were close together. But it was no matter. I flew toward the park. Going as fast as I could. My time was at hand, the time of my new life was close at hand and I was ready for it.   
I landed about 20 feet in front of Kenji. He was kissing somebody. i was going to have to interrupt their brief moment of Amore. I calmly steeped out of my jet awaiting his response. He sat up, and looked at me with fear dawning in his eye's. Then the girl he was next to stood up. It was Uriko. It was obvious that she was as stunned as I was at this meeting.  
"Shadow? Your dead, I saw the building explode!" I looked at her with longing in my eye's. It was apparent she was in a new relationship, or perhaps in old one that I had interrupted. Bit I didnt care, as soon as I had my new life, It would all be over. I laughed to myself. I was going to do my last act in this life, and not even she could stop me. I pulled my sword from it's sheath.  
"I've changed my name since then, my dear Uriko. My name now is Cast and now I've become what the Tylon Corp has wanted a weapon, and after I do their bidding, they will give me a new life. I will lose all of these troublesome memories, and I will begin anew. And no one is going to stop me! Kenji, Right Now! Fight me! A Duel To either death, all is on the line, Are you ready?" Kenji looked at me, with a sense of confusion. But then he made a foolish mistake.  
"Sure I will fight you. I will engage in this combat." Kenji laughed. The fool. Uriko looked at him. She began speaking.  
"You can't do this Kenji! He'll kill you, you must know this?! Please tell me you know!!" Kenji looked at her, looking sort of worn out.   
"I've been training non-stop for the last two year's. He cant take me on. I'll win and do you proud. Are you ready Cast?"  
"Yes, Are you?" I walked over to the center of the park as Kenji followed me. I turned around and he stopped. I pulled out my second Blade and tossed it to him. He looked at the sword, and smirked. He thought he had an advantage because as a Ninja, he had been trained to use a sword. A knew this of course, and decided to give it to him anyway. If I died, I wanted to go out doing my best. He looked over the sword appreciatingly. Then he realized something.  
"Hey wait just a second mister slick! You still have a gun. What's to stop you from shooting me right now.!" Ah well, I thought. I could at least scare him a little. I pulled the gun from it's holster, then slowly aimed it at his head.  
"Hey hey! no fair!" I threw the gun into the air and slashed it in half. Then as the two peices were falling, I slashed them in half. Kenji looked at me in stunned silence. I was ready was he?  
  
I dont think you trust  
In, my, self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die.  
father, father,father, father  
father in your hands  
I commend my spirit  
father in your hand's   
I commend my spirit.  
Why have you forsaken me?  
In your eye's forsaken me?  
In your thought's forsaken me?  
In you heart forsaken me?  
  
  
We both set up into our basic attack stances. There was a stilled yet present tension in the air. Suddenly before I could react, Kenji slashed at my chest, obviously aiming to end the fight quickly. I could barely react, but I still could and parried the attack a little, the blade went off to the side and I attacked back. He parried my attack to! He was moving as fast as I was, That aint even possible! We continued parrying and thursting, it looked like we were moving super fast, so fast even thinking about our moves would end in death. What a rush! Nobody had ever given me a challenge like this! I smiled as he attacked, and went into a defensive position. The fool wasn't aware of this stance.... What a ham! He attacked me, and I blocked with my sword, and immediatly returned the attack 5 times harder. I knocked his sword aside, and in a flash I had my blade at his throat. One Gulp and he'd be gone. Then, I thought, was this fair, he was unarmed wereas I still had my sword. Fine, so be it. I threw my sword away, and punched him in the face, he flew about 5 feet. Then got up, and smiled at me, He morphed into his beast form. The mole dug into the air and came up under me, his beast drive, I had been caught unaware he beat me up in the air, hee was so fast I couldnt track him! Then he sat on me and drove me back into the ground. Then I was lying on the ground feeling alot drained. I wasnt doing to well. Ouch! I had a hurt rib. Oh god he was going to pay for that. I struggled up to my feet, and Immediatly morphed into full dragon beast mode. He would pay for messing with this weapon. I looked at him in defiance. Then I flew at him, aiming to tackle him like so many years before. He dodged, and I went straight up instead of going down. I looked at him from above I couldnt use my orignal beast drive, that would destroy all around here, and I couldnt risk it. But I had another beast drive, nobody's seen it, nor should they have. It would be good to use it to today. I landed on the ground a few feet in front of Kenji. I sat on the ground cross-legged and concentrated. I focused all of my energy into my mind, focusing the fighting energy I harbored. I stood up my beast drive complete. I had concentrated all of my energy into my mind, and therefore became the ultamite fighter, with my mind amplifying my body, and vice versa. I stood up, with kenji looking at me.  
" Hey you haven't changed at all! What a joke!" I smiled. He dashed at me, but the punch was stopped, by some unseen power inches above my face. I laughed. I then punched him in his stomach. He looked bug eye'd and then he collapsed. I looked at him, then flipped him over on his stomach. I pointed my claws at his throat. Then Uriko, with her fool self came over and tried to stop me. I knocked her away with my mind.  
"Stop Shadow!"  
"My names not shadow, I told you!"  
"Yes it is! Stop trying to shake your identity! You'r not like this! This isnt the real you! You need to come back with us! Leave this place, you need a new life and we can help you!"  
"Only Tylon can help me! They will erase my memory's! Give me a new start a life! All I need to do Is Kill Him!" I pressed my claws to his throat.   
"Leave him alone! Tylon wont give you a new life, they lie and cheat you must realize that!" I was tired of this. I wasnt going to kill this innocent boy because Tylon said so. They were the one's who got me into this mess, and they would pay. I stood up and headed to my jet. I turned toward Uriko. I smiled at her. Then I watched as behind her there was a strange rustling. Then behind the bush, A gun pulled up, Then it fired. I heard the shot before I saw Uriko go down. She fell to the ground. I willed my own gun to my hand and fired at the bush. A man fell out, he was wearing the tylon uniform. I rushed back to Uriko. I picked her up. She was trying to speak, but her breath was ragged. She looked at me and a tear slowly rolled down her cheek.   
" Dont speak please!" I held her close to me.  
"Im sorry, you must think that im awfully stupid. You.. You must destroy Tylon. And you must never forget who you are. Please, dont forget me.... I... I..." Then she was gone in my arm's. I Let a single tear go. I was going to get Tylon for this, they would pay! I called a ambulance and put the unconcious Kenji next to Uriko. Maybe Uriko was still alive, but I wasnt going to give up. Maybe the Hospital could help her, anyway I was going to go get Tylon.  
  
Trust, in, my, self righteous suicide  
I, Cry,   
when angel's deserve to die  
  
I flew to the Tylon building. I made sure I had my grenades, yep I was ready. I landed on the roof of the building. And got out of my jet, and walked over to the skylight. I was gonna go out with a bang. I pulled out my grenade and punched a hole in the Skylight. I pulled out the pin in my grenade and threw it into the gaping hole I had made. I pulled back and ducked as a mountain of fire erupted from the skylight obliterating it. I jumped in and ran behind a pillar. A volley of gun shot's fired at me from behind me. I pulled out another grenade and repeated the procedure. I ran to the next door. I opened it and pulled out my gun and fired at the next guard I saw. I needed to get to the heart of the building. That's where the tank's of pure energy were stored. If I blew those, the Entire complex would go down. I slowly made my way to the room, destroying everything I could along the way. I saw the room up ahead. I entered it and looked in awe at all of the Tank's This was enough to destroy all of the building. Yes! My objective was close at hand. Then I saw the one thing I would have to go through to reach my goal. Xion, in full beast form was In front of me. His blade's ready to destroy me. I would go out with a bang. I rushed at Xion, Transforming into beast form as I went. I suddenly jumped up, and Xion followed me. we met in the Air and started fighting. I had to be quick about what I was doing. Xion would kill me with those blade's if I wasnt careful This kept me almost all on the defensive. I fell to the ground, as did Xion. I began to pull out my gun. I would blast Xion and end this now. I realized my error to late. Xion attacked as I pulled out my weapon. He pushed me out of the large glass window, simaltaneously stabbing me through the arm, and managing to get me all the way out of the window. I would die now. But so would Xion. My last action was to throw my last grenade into the room. As I fell, The room above me exploded with the impact of the grenade. Then the tanks blew, And the entire building rumbled, then exploded. I fell into the ocean. As The world seemed to erupt around me. I was eveloped in fire and brimstone, as if hell had come out to play. But I had done what needed to be done. If I died doing it, so be it. I would die, but Tylon's evil would be gone.  
  
Why have you forsaken me?  
in your eye's forsaken me?  
in your thoughts forsaken me?  
in your heart forsaken me?  
Trust in my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angel's deserve to die  
Trust in my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die.  
  
Epilouge  
Memories. They have me throughout my years. I have used them to keep hold of my humanity. My memories help me to live, so I can really live. Now I must tell you the end of my tale.  
Uriko survived the gunshot thank's to modern medicine, and is now living safely with her friends and family, She and kenji are getting married next month. They are having a happy life. As for me, I managed to survive the fall and explsion. I was picked up by a fish trawler, and was sent to an all zoanthrope hospital. There I recovered well. After a while. I used the money I had gotten from Tylon, and gave it to a charity. I managed to save from myself and I bought a plane ticket to Jamiaca. There I still live, enjoying the sun and surf. I wait and ponder my existence. But Im okay. I have my memories to comfort me. I live in peace and all is right with the world. Hey what's that over there! I looked at the beach's horizon and saw and red cloud appearing over it. Then It came closer. CRABS!!!!! AW CRAP!!!!! Ever since I had smacked that one crab that bit my foot, It got it's friends on me and I've been on the run since. I gotta get outta here!!!!!!!! See ya!  
  
  
  
Note-IT"S FINISHED !!!!!! YEAH!!!!!! REVIEW AND GIVE ME PROPS FOR BEING SUCH A GREAT WRITER!!! I KICK BUTT!!!^_^ Seriously, this is the end of my fic, Review and flame! Im ready! Thank's for reading!   
  
ps: If you want the song, I can email it to you, it's a great song email me at Zell595@yahoo.com 


End file.
